Pokemorphs: The Search
by Mayari Kuha Mo
Summary: It's simple: seventeen not-so-normal kids must break in a secret lab and stop it from producing anymore experiments. Finding the seventeen kids is the real challenge. DISCONTINUED.
1. Meeting

**And I'm back! I have no clue how long I've been dead, I just came back because writing is my best stress reliever.**

/\\\\I don't own Pokemon/\\\\

Three figures stood silently in the dark alley. They were waiting impatiently for a friend to come.

One of the three, a quiet kid named Alex, closed his eyes. An Abra teleported next to him. "Mischief, did you find him?" he asked with his eyes tightly shut, as if he was trying to focus.

There was a long pause, then Alex opened his eyes to look at his companions. "He's coming," he said, "But he has company."

Adeline, the eldest and most emotionless, rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Why must he always mess things up?"

"Ade, calm down," the leader, an arrogant boy called Kyle, said. He turned to Alex. "Is that good or bad?"

Alex shrugged. A loud voice called from behind. "What, I can't bring my little sister with me?"

The trio turned to see a short boy and his Poochyena. "Sorry to keep you guys waiting," he said, smiling.

"Yeah, you kept us waiting, Rio," Adeline growled. She whistled, and a Misdreavus faded in next to her. "How's Adriana?"

Rio frowned. "Ask her yourself." He turned around and nodded. A girl, about a year younger than Rio, walked in. A sleeping Teddiursa was clinging to her backpack. She looked at the trio and smiled.

"Hey, Ade, Alex." She smiled at Kyle. "Kai-Lai."

At that point, you couldn't tell if Kyle was flustered or about to explode. "Don't call me that, Adriana," he growled.

Adriana rolled her eyes. "Can't tell who's more arrogant, you or Rio," she muttered. Her smiled turned to a mischievous grin. "Hey, where's Draco?"

Kyle froze for a few seconds, then looked around frantically for his partner. "Darn it! Where did he go?"

Alex stared up into the night sky, his eyes wide as saucers. "Incoming!" He ducked as Draco the Dratini flew over him and crashed into Kyle.

Kyle was on the ground, dazed. Alex blinked a few times, unsure of what just happened. Adeline smiled, then returned back to serious mode. Adriana and Rio were laughing their guts out. Even the Pokemon looked as if they were laughing.

"Nice going, leader," Adriana said, still giggling. "Can't you control your Pokemon?"

Kyle got up and looked at Draco. "You seriously need to learn how to land properly," he said. He then glared at Adriana. "And why are you here again?"

Rio wiped the grin off his face. "She's a new experiment," he said. "Pokemorph number 17, normal-type."

"What about the other twelve?" Adeline asked, trying to mask the worry in her voice.

Rio took a card out of his pocket. "Set them free," he said. "All-access pass. A little gift from Daddy."

"Anything else?" Alex asked.

"Well, nothing," Rio grinned, "If you can call super-secret documents downloaded from the main computer nothing."

Adriana opened her bag and took out a jump drive. "Uh huh, we're the best at infiltrating secret faculties," she said, smiling. "We didn't have to morph once!"

"If only we had a computer to look at those files," Kyle pointed out.

Rio smiled. "Don't worry, I have an idea."

Kyle, Alex, and Adeline exchanged glances. "This can't be good..."

/\\\\/\\\\

**I feel like I wrote too much for a beginning, what do you think?  
**


	2. Ray

"This is a _horrible_ idea, Rio," Adeline complained. She, Alex, and Rio stood in front of a large blue house. Her Misdreavus floated around, her red eyes glowing.

Alex looked uneasy. Mischief was also nervous, as he was teleporting like crazy. "I gotta agree with Ade," he admitted. "There's no way this could work."

"You're actually agreeing with her?" Rio asked, surprised. "I thought I would never see the day." He sat down on the ground, next to his sleeping Poochyena. "It's simple. All you have to do is break in, get Adri's laptop, and get back out."

"What's the point of breaking in if this is _your house_?" Alex asked. He grabbed Mischief so the latter would stop teleporting.

Now Rio looked uneasy. "My family... doesn't know that I'm alive," he said, trying to find a way to tell the truth and not have Adeline beat him up. "Pretty much everyone outside of the Pokemorph experiment thinks we're dead."

"SAY WHAT?" Adeline was steaming. "Why didn't you tell us before?"

"...'Cause I knew you were gonna kill me," Rio admitted. "Anyway, merge already so we can get this over with!"

Alex nodded and closed his eyes. "Let's go, Mischief!" Mischief teleported, but he didn't reappear.

"Magic, get ready!" Adeline put her hand on Magic's forehead. The Misdreavus began to fade until she disappeared completely.

In a blink of an eye, the two kids looked completely different. Alex was wearing brown armor over his yellow clothing. His tail kind of stood out, and so did the ears poking out of his dark brown hair. Adeline didn't look so different from usually, except for her red eyes, necklace, and the fact she...

"What the-?"

...was only a head.

"This didn't happen the last time I morphed!" Adeline complained.

Rio couldn't hold his laughter. "Hey, Shadow," he said, trying to wake up his Poochyena. "You gotta see this."

Adeline gave him the death-glare. "If I had hands, I would punch you the freakin' sh-."

"No cussing," Alex growled. "You can beat him up later."

Adeline rolled her eyes. "Fine."

"Up the stairwell, third door on your left," Rio said. "They're probably packing up our stuff, so it might be in one of the boxes."

"I don't see why you aren't doing this," Adeline said. She began pulling Rio's hair with her teeth.

Rio shooed her away. "No one living in this house can see me alive," he said. "If they do, _they _will find out and we'll all be back in that place." He shuddered.

"It sucks being an evil scientist's son, doesn't it?" Alex asked, pulling Adeline by the hair.

Rio nodded. "Definitely."

-o-

Ray stared at the blank wall in front of him, trying to think of a way to fall asleep. Ever since he found out that his older siblings died in a bomb drop in Eterna Forest, his mind has been so busy.

_Why did they have to die? Who would do such a thing?_

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a loud rustling noise in the room right next to his. He took out a Pokeball and called out the Pokemon inside. A purple blob appeared on his bed.

"Ditto," he said to the blob, "Sneak into Adri's room and see what's going on in there."

Ditto slid under the door and into Adriana's old room. It came right back, looking alarmed.

Ray looked at the small blob. "What's happening?"

Ditto transformed into an Abra, then a Misdreavus.

Ray looked confused. "An Abra and a Misdreavus are sneaking around in Adri's room?"

Ditto nodded, and transformed into a laptop.

He had a questionable look on his face. "They're taking her laptop?"

Ditto turned back into its blob-like form and nodded. Ray ran into the hallway and slightly opened Adriana' door. He was amazed at what he saw. Two figures, both looking like Pokemon but human at the same time.

"I don't get how I can only teleport, like, five feet at a time," one figure said, picking up Adriana's old laptop.

"Well, I don't get why I'm only a head," the other figure growled. Sure enough, she was only a head. Ray let out a little chuckle. The figure turned around and glared at him. Her eyes glowed red, and he started to feel dizzy. He slumped forward, unconscious.

Alex stared at Adeline in awe. "I thought Magic didn't know Hypnosis."

"That was Confuse Ray," Adeline shrugged, which is quite strange since she didn't have shoulders at the time. "I was afraid I had to do that. Let's get out of here."

**-o-**

**A.N. Hey there! For all those who remember my old Pokemorphs story, this one is completely different from the original, as you can tell. It was about to be almost the same, but my muse struck me and now it's 99.99 percent different! It took me about an hour to completely plan out the story (it was plot bunny paradise!), so I hope you enjoy it! Oh, and for those who are confused, here are the Pokemon nicknames:  
Dratini-Draco  
Misdreavus-Magic  
Abra-Mischief  
Poochyena-Shadow  
Teddiursa-Luna**

**Thanks for reading!  
**


	3. Secret Base

**I was laughing like an idiot when this story got it's hundredth hit. And only two reviews! Seriously, people!**

-0-

Back at the alleyway, Adriana was getting impatient. Luna the Teddiursa tried not to fall off her back as she paced back and forth. "C'mon... Where are they?"

Kyle couldn't help but smile. He looked up at Draco, who was acting like a night guard. "First Adeline, now you," he retorted. "What is with you two?"

Adriana glared at him. "What do you mean, Kai-Lai?" she hissed. Raised in a wealthy household, Adriana wasn't used to being complained about.

"Don't call me that," Kyle growled. "And what I mean is, you're both really impatient."

Adriana's reaction was reflex. To sum up that last sentence, she slapped him. "Am not!" she yelled. "And watch you say you-"

"Adriana Taylor Garcia!"

Adriana froze when she heard her full name. She turned around, just to see Rio, Alex, and Adeline. She smiled when she saw Rio holding her laptop. He smiled at her, and said "Were you about to cuss?"

"Why are you a head?" Adriana asked Adeline, who was still in Pokemorph form. Luna jumped off her back and began playing with Alex's tail.

Adeline pulled her hair. "To be honest, I dunno," she said. "All of a sudden, I feel like pulling hair." She let go, and floated around.

Then, she and Alex were surrounded by a dim light. Mischief teleported in, and Magic flew out of Adeline's glowing form. The light began to fade, and the two kids once again looked normal. That doesn't mean they are normal, though.

Adeline was shaking all over. "An hour without legs is torture," she muttered.

Adriana took the laptop from Rio and stuffed it in her bag. "We have to look at the data tomorrow," she said. "We need a place to stay for the night."

"What about the Pokemon center?" Alex suggested. "I mean, we can stay for free-"

"And risk getting caught?" Kyle interrupted. "If we stay here in a public place here in Eterna, they're going to find us."

Rio grinned. " I have another idea!"

Adeline sighed. "Not again..."

-0-

"Are you sure this is safe, bro?" Adriana asked, looking in the large cave. "I mean, this thing might collapse any time."

Rio smiled, and took out an explorer kit. "It's perfectly safe," he said in an assuring tone. "It's been holding for five years!"

Kyle looked confused. "What is this place?"

"It's a tunnel to the Underground," Adeline explained. "The Underground Man built it years ago, but it hasn't been used after the explorer kits."

Alex smiled. "Yep. I remember when we were little and made our own secret base," he said. "Is that where we're going?"

Rio nodded. "It's the safest place we can stay."

Adriana didn't look satisfied. "Safest?"

"Safest for us," Rio said. "The only way to get to the base is to have a Pokemon guide you."

Shadow the Poochyena took that as a cue, and ran into the cave. The rest of the Pokemon moved to the front of the group, with their human partners close behind. After winding through the seemingly endless tunnels, they came to... a wall.

"Good boy, Shadow!" Rio said, ruffling his partner's fur. "Help yourself to the food cabinet once we get inside." He handed Shadow a key.

"It's just a wall," Adriana said, disappointed.

Rio glared at her. "It's a _secret _base," he pointed out. "It's not supposed to be obvious."

"This is where brute strength is important," Alex said, pressing his hand against the wall. He reared back, and rammed the wall. Hard. He fell backwards, his side hurting. The wall didn't budge.

Adeline sighed. "It's a sliding door, you idiot," she said, digging her fingers into a crack in the wall. She pulled the crack to one side, and sure enough, it slid open, leaving a entrance large enough for an average thirteen year old to fit through.

"Uh, I knew that!" Alex said, pushing himself off the ground. He looked at Rio and Kyle. "When did you change it?" he whispered.

"About a year ago, when you were in Hearthome," Kyle said. "Somebody crashed into it, so we had to add the sliding door."

Rio shrugged. "We thought we wouldn't use it again, so we didn't tell you."

Alex sighed and climbed through the entrance. Adeline, Adriana, and all the Pokemon were already inside, looking at all of the decorations. Shadow unlocked the food cabinet, took some Pokemon treats out, and locked it. _Smart dog, _he thought.

"YAH!"

Alex turned around to see Rio falling through the entrance hole.

_And his not-so-smart master, _Mischief said telepathically._ Are you sure he's the professor's son?_

Alex nodded. _Positive, _he replied._ I think I'm getting used to the whole telepathy thing._

Mischief paused. _Uh oh, here comes the big mouth._

_Which one?_

_The scary one, _Mischief said, pointing at Adeline.

Alex sighed. _She's not scary, maybe a bit demented..._

_First your best friend, _Mischief looked at Rio, _Now, your-  
_

_She's not-  
_

"Yo, one-man geek squad," Adeline said, interrupting Alex's thought. "We need help setting up the computer."

Alex glared at his partner, who teleported off to the group of Pokemon. He then looked to Adeline. "I thought we weren't looking at those files 'till tomorrow."

"Kyle wants to see those files first thing," Adeline explained. "Plus, it's a pain to wake you up in the morning."

Alex opened his mouth to argue, but what came out was something among the lines of "good point".

-0-

**A.N. Yes, the siblings are filthy rich... So don't be surprised in future chapters if Adriana breaks out a ton of cash... Or something.**


	4. Dark Angel

Alex sat up in his sleeping bag, shaking all over. _Just a nightmare,_ he thought. Sure, everybody gets nightmares, but no one other than Alex can see the future in them. Just one of the many kicks of being a Psychic-type Pokemorph.

"Hey, he woke up by himself for once!" Kyle said from the other side of the room. He was sitting at a small desk, looking through the files on the laptop. Adeline was nearby, looking as if she was talking to air. Magic and Draco were sparring in an open space, with Mischief acting like a referee.

Alex sighed. "Nightmare," he said.

Adeline looked at him innocently. "I swear, I didn't do it," she said.

"What was it?" Kyle asked, curious.

"We were in the chateau, the one in the forest," Alex started, closing his eyes so he could concentrate. "The five of us were in a dark room, and then there was-" He stopped.

"What?" Adeline asked. She looked scared, which surprised the boys. Adeline usually looked angry or pissed.

"I saw a dark angel," he said. "Or I think I did. He had dark skin, a black robe, and small black and gray wings."

Kyle raised an eyebrow, and began typing something on the laptop. "Like this?" He turned the laptop around to show Alex a picture of another Pokemorph. The Pokemorph was African American, and had black and gray wings. Exactly like in Alex's dream.

"Tosan Johnson, fourteen," Kyle read. "Merged with the DNA of a Starly."

"Tosan, Tosan," Adeline repeated. "I think I heard that name before."

Alex eyes widened. "Ade, remember Toasty from sixth grade?"

"How could I not?" Adeline replied, clenching her teeth. "How could I forget that annoying, accented, little brat?"

Alex sighed looked to Kyle. "Does it say if he's British?"

Kyle stared at the screen. "Half black, half British," he said.

"Yeah, that's Toasty," Adeline said, calming down a bit. "He used to annoy me all the time with his accent."

"And if what I saw in my dream right," Alex said, "He should be at the Old Chateau."

Kyle closed the laptop. "We're going to the chateau once Rio and Adriana get back," he said. "They're getting lunch."

-0-

"Out of all places, it had to be _here._"

Adeline glared at Adriana. Magic floated around her, her eyes glowing. "C'mon, it's a haunted house. So what?"

Adriana was trembling all over. "That means there's a lot of ghosts! What do you mean, 'so what?'"

"No such thing," Kyle said, shaking his head. "No such thing as ghosts." He walked in, with Draco floating close behind. Adriana rushed in after him, clutching on to a sleeping Luna like a scared little girl with a teddy bear. Well, when you think of it, she is.

Alex and Rio glanced at Adeline. "Should we tell them?" they asked at the same time.

"Let them find out by themselves," she said. "They'll find out sooner-"

"WAAAHHH!"

The trio turned around to see Adriana and Kyle surrounded by members of the Gastly family. Kyle and Draco were hit by a Hypnosis, leaving Adriana to fight with a sleeping bear. Not for long, though.

"Stop!" Adeline yelled. Magic screeched, and all the Ghost Pokemon quickly backed away from Adriana and Kyle.

They parted to make a path to the kitchen as small footprints appeared on the dusty floor. They walked up to Adeline, who kneeled. Adriana almost screamed. Kyle and Draco woke up, hearing the footsteps. Rio and Alex didn't looked scared at all, surprisingly.

Adeline looked into the supposedly empty path in front of her. The others couldn't see it, but in front of her was a young, ghostly girl. "My name is Adeline," she told the girl. "My friends and I came to find an 'angel'."

"_My name is Miley,_" the ghost said, looking up at Adeline. "_If you are talking about the dark angel, I can show you where he is._"

"Okay, then," Adeline replied, turning to the rest of her group. "She can take us to Tosan."

Kyle raised an eyebrow. "Who can?"

"The ghost," Rio said. "Adeline can see _them_."

"Why didn't you tell us before?" Kyle asked, surprised. Adriana was too scared to talk. She was squeezing Luna to death now.

Alex smiled. "We didn't want to scare you," he said. Mischief appeared next to him, nodding. "We were about to, but this happened."

"You guys coming or what?" Adeline asked. She, Magic, and Miley were already on the second floor. In her hand was a large, gray feather. "One thing's for sure. We're on the right track."

-0-

"_He's in there,_" Miley said, gesturing to the master bedroom. "_Be careful._"

Adeline flashed a quick smile. "Thank you, Miley," she said. She opened the door to the bedroom and slipped inside, followed by the rest of the group and their Pokemon.

Everything looked normal. Well, maybe an old, decaying, haunted house didn't look normal. The door shut abruptly behind Adriana, which caused her to drop Luna. The bear glared at Adriana, and tried to stand up.

Kyle looked around, his eyes resting on an old wallet on a table. "Sweet!" He scampered to the wallet, but the second he touched it, a loud voice came from above.

"_God doesn't like bad people._" From the ceiling, the so-called dark angel flew down. He was dark skinned, had a black robe, and had black and gray wings, just like in Alex's dream. Plus tail feathers.

Alex looked up to see where the 'angel' came from. "Skylight," he said, pointing one. "Didn't see that coming."

Kyle stepped away from the wallet, trembling. He looked around the 'angel'. Draco was right behind him. "Draco, slam him down!" The Dragon Pokemon slammed into the 'angel' until he fell down. Draco then flew straight into Kyle, but instead of crashing, they merged.

Kyle's blond hair turned into a silvery-white color, and his blue eyes turned purple. His ears turned into small fins, and the weird spherical thing on Draco's forehead appeared on his. His street clothes were replaced by a long, blue robe. Oh, and his legs turned into Draco's tail, so he couldn't walk.

"Stop, Tosan," Kyle said. He looked at Tosan in the eye.

Tosan hissed at him. "Make me, freak."

Kyle couldn't help but smile. "Have you looked in a mirror lately?" He looked to make sure Adriana was watching. She was, and she wasn't so scared anymore. He smiled, and tried to reason with Tosan. "C'mon, we're both freaks. All of us are." He motioned to the rest of the group, who seemed mad at being called freaks. "We just want back at the people who made us like this. Stop them from making more experiments."

Tosan looked at him curiously, then to the rest of the group. He began to glow, and a Starly flew out of his glowing form. "If you're getting revenge," he said in a British accent, "Then I'm in." He looked to his Starly. "Zephyr, introduce yourself to the other Pokemon." He looked to the group. "I want to get caught up in this madness."

Alex smiled. "Toasty! Long time, no see!" They high-fived each other.

Adeline rolled her eyes. "Feels like history's repeating itself," she muttered.

Rio elbowed Kyle. "'Freak' is plain rude," he said. "'Hybrid' is much better."

"Got it," Kyle said, nodding.

-0-

Back at the base, Tosan had absolutely no trouble making friends with the other Pokemorphs. Well, maybe he had some trouble...

"No offense, but you remind me of a ninja," Adriana said, giggling. "Except when you talk. Then it's kinda weird."

Kyle was searching through some more files on the laptop, when he found something... strange. "You guys might wanna see this."

**-0-**

**A.N. Toasty... If you're reading this (which you probably aren't, but still), don't kill me. That's their job.  
**


	5. Plan?

**A.N. And the madness starts! Finally!**

**-0-**

Everyone gathered around Kyle, including the Pokemon. "What is it?" Adeline asked.

"Well, I was looking for something that might explain a few questions I have, and I found this," Kyle said, maximizing a window. A strange device appeared. It looked something like a death ray. "Blueprints for the Pokemorph project," A few clicks later, a picture of a cube with peculiar symbols on each face appeared on the screen.

Alex raised an eyebrow. "What's that?"

"It's called a Mew Cube," Rio said, catching everyone's attention. "Supposedly, it was created by a Pokemon, Mew. It contains the DNA of all Pokemon."

Tosan looked at him curiously. "How did you know that?"

Rio smiled. "I may have learned a thing or two from my dad," he said.

"Daddy's little boy," Adriana muttered.

"Anyway," Kyle said, trying to regain attention. "It powers the Pokemorph experiment. If we could get a hold of it..." He grinned. "We can turn back to normal _and _get revenge on those scientists _and _stop this from ever happening again."

Adeline made another one of her quick smiles. "That's a lot of good reasons to get it," she said. "Now, how are we gonna get into Global Headquarters..."

"It's not here in Eterna anymore," Kyle said, staring into the computer screen. "It said that 'in case of emergency, transport to main headquarters'. And since the evil twins over here freed the other Pokemorphs," he glared at Adriana and Rio, "One with common sense would think that was classified as an emergency."

"Global Corporation? This is their fault?" Tosan asked.

Kyle nodded. "Seems like it, as their logo is basically all over this file," he said, pointing at the logo. It was a gold, stylized G.

Tosan stared at it for a while. "But they're the top business in Sinnoh," he said. "Why would they-" He stopped, trying to find a way to word this situation.

"Turn us into freaky half-human, half-Pokemon monsters?" Adriana finished for him.

"Yes, that," Tosan said.

Kyle shrugged. "I haven't the faintest idea why they did this, but stopping it isn't gonna be a walk in the park," he said, maximizing another window. "Apparently, the case holding the cube is made of Bastiodon steel. It's indestructible."

Alex looked confused, as usual. "Bastiodon steel?"

"The rarest and strongest steel ever discovered," Rio said. "It's created from the skeleton of Bastiodon, but it's illegal to make now because of Bastiodon's rareness."

"Since when did you become a know-it-all?" Adeline scoffed.

Rio grinned. "Ever since my dad became a scientist."

"You seem quite proud that your father is mad," Tosan said. "I would be ashamed."

Adriana smiled. "That's because he himself is mad."

Tosan paused, and then said, "Good point."

"Shut up," Rio hissed. "I am not mad."

"Yeah, you're not," Adriana said. "You're _insane._"

And that's when he cracked. If Alex and Adeline weren't restraining him, Adriana would probably have a broken nose. She ran out the base, angry.

Adeline slapped Rio across the face. "What is with you?" she growled. "You weren't like this before!" She looked to Kyle. "Go after her," she told him. He nodded, and he rushed after Adriana.

Alex glared at Rio. "When we were younger, you used to take Adri's insults all the time," he said in a serious tone. "What happened?"

Rio remained silent, and looked away. "Silent treatment," Adeline said, giving him a light punch on his arm. "I hate it when he does that."

"Aren't Poochyena a bit aggressive?" Tosan asked all of a sudden.

Adeline raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, so?"

"I think he's became like that because of the experiment," Tosan explained. "Like how you can see ghosts and Alex can see the future."

"You know about that?" Alex asked, shocked.

Tosan nodded. "Kyle told me. All of us gained some sort of ability due to the experiment." His Starly, Zephyr, flew towards him and landed on his shoulder. "I can see miles away, thanks to Zephyr's keen eye."

"But Rio has a personality change," Adeline said. "What about that?"

"Almost all of us had one," Rio said, ending the silent treatment. "Ade used to be happy-go-lucky, and you used to be a chatter mouth."

Alex nodded. "Yup. The good ole days."

Adeline rolled her eyes and turned to Rio. "Before you get mad again, mind telling us where you think the cube is?"

"Global Main Headquarters is in Veilstone," Rio explained, his voice a bit calmer now. "It used to be owned by Team Galactic, but Global bought it from them."

"Okay, so we go over Veilstone, get the cube, and come back here," Alex said.

Adeline nodded. "Sounds like a plan."

"I'm in," Tosan said, smiling.

"There's a problem," Rio said, looking upset.

Adeline glared at him. "What?"

Rio sighed. "The Mew Cube is guarded by The Seventeen," he said. "We're prototypes. The Seventeen are the real deal."

"Why?" Tosan asked. "Why would they make more of the same thing?"

"Because we rebelled," Rio replied. "The Seventeen are clones of us, except they have no emotion."

Alex looked uneasy. "How do we stop them? I mean, another Ade-" Before he could finished, Adeline punched his head with all her might. He fell over, suffering from a headache.

"Only one known possible way," Rio said in a dramatic voice. "We have to find the other Pokemorphs."

-0-

**A.N. Hey, people! I just need to make sure people are actually reading this, so I'll know whether or not I should update. So review!  
**


	6. Miley

"So we have the plan down?" Kyle asked.

Rio nodded. "I'm going west," he said.

"Me and Alex are going south," Adeline said.

Adriana still looked angry from the day before. "Both of us are going east."

"And I'm staying here," Tosan said finally. "Why do I have to stay?"

Adeline rolled her eyes. "Someone needs to watch the base," she said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Kyle nodded. "That, and we need someone to watch Global carefully," he said. "Don't worry, you won't be by yourself for long."

Rio took out a Pokegear and gave it to Tosan. "We'll be sending Pokemorphs from nearby cities to help you," he said. "Till then, try your best not to screw up." He grinned.

"It would make more sense if I was telling you that," Tosan replied. "Can I at least go to the chateau?"

"Miley told me she doesn't like you," Adeline told him. "She'll probably send her ghost buddies after you if you did."

Adriana sighed. "Go somewhere safe," she said. "As long as Global doesn't get you, it's okay."

-0-

After an hour of packing, the group met at the mouth of the cave, bags slung over their shoulders.

"Well, see ya," Rio said. He started to head west, but he was stopped by his sister.

"I'm still waiting for an apology," she said. She and Luna gave him an evil look.

Rio smiled innocently. "You're just like a Teddiursa," he said. "Cute on the outside, pure _evil _on the inside."

Adriana almost punched him, but he stopped it with his hand. "I'm sorreh," Rio finally said, messing up the word 'sorry'. "Bleah. Yuck."

Adriana gave him a sly smile. "Now say it like you mean it."

"No way!" Rio yelled. He ran west, to the forest, with Shadow right behind him. Adriana was hot in pursuit.

Adeline rolled her eyes. "Those two fight like cats and dogs," she said. She received nods from the boys.

"Who's the cat?" Alex said, smiling.

"Rio," they all said at once.

-0-

Adeline and Alex managed to find a mountain trail so they could travel south without getting ran over by bicycles. Despite Mischief's telepathic complaints (he wanted to teleport to save time), they decided to travel by foot so they wouldn't attract too much attention. Once they got to a safe area, they decided to camp for the night.

Alex took a Pokegear from his bag. "I'm calling Toasty," he said. "I wanna see if there are any Pokemorphs in Oreburgh."

Adeline nodded, and took a sandwich from her bag. She took a few bites, shared a bit with Magic, then wrapped it up. A few minutes later, Alex approached her. "There's a Rock-type Pokemorph in Oreburgh," he said.

"Wow, I didn't that coming," she said sarcastically.

Alex raised an eyebrow. "Are you okay?" he asked. "You never use sarcasm."

"I don't know," Adeline replied. "Something feels out of place." Right when she said that, she heard someone clear their throat behind her.

"_Ahem. I'm right here._"

Adeline turned to the source of the voice. Right behind her was a pale, ghostly girl. "Miley!"

"Miley?" Alex asked. "From the chateau?"

Miley smiled. "_I heard you were on an adventure,_" she said, hugging Adeline. "_I wanted to come, and maybe find my brother._"

Adeline pushed her off and turned to Alex. "She wants to come with us," she told him. "She said that she might find her brother if she comes."

Alex turned to Miley. Even though he couldn't see her, he could feel her presence. "How did you get out of the chateau?" he asked. "I thought ghosts couldn't leave the place they died."

Miley whispered something into Adeline's ear, which made both of them giggle. "Simple. She went out the back door," Adeline said, smiling.

_That is... creepy,_ Mischief said telepathically.

_I know, _Alex replied. _I haven't seen Adeline laugh in a year... It's mega creepy._

Mischief sighed. _I mean Miley, _he said._ Now we have a creepy ghost girl following us._

_Just until she finds her brother, _Alex replied_._ "She can stay," Alex said out loud. "But she better not play any tricks on us."

"_I promise!_" Miley said, smiling. "_And if I can, I'll help you guys find the Pokemores!_"

Adeline smiled. "Pokemorphs, not Pokemores," she said. She turned to Alex. "She promises. And if she can, she'll help us find the Pokemorphs."

Magic floated over to Miley, and snuggled against her. Mischief looked at her curiously. _What was that? _he asked telepathically.

_A hug,_ Magic replied, smiling. _I like her._

_She's a ghost, _Mischief pointed out. _Plus, how can you hug someone when you don't have arms?_

Magic stuck her tongue out at him and floated over to her partner. _Things are starting to get interesting, _she thought.

**-0-**

**A.N. I couldn't just leave poor Miley at the chateau, so now Adeline has a side quest! To help Miley find her brother!  
**

**Also, next chapter, we're following Rio into the forest. Dun dun dun...  
**


	7. Leah's Challenge

Rio collapsed on the ground, exhausted. "Finally lost her," he muttered to himself. "Once this is all over, we really need to find a counselor..."

He put Shadow on his back and began climbing a nearby tree. He rested on one of the lower branches, and lifted Shadow onto the one above him. He took a sandwich out of his bag and began sharing with his partner. He looked around to make sure no one was watching them.

Then they rested.

-0-

Rio woke up to the disturbing sound of barking. He looked down to see Shadow barking at another Pokemon, a Leafeon.

"Yo, Shadow!" he yelled, jumping off the branch. "What'd she do to you?"

He grabbed his partner and looked to the Leafeon. "Sorry about that," he said, petting her. The Leafeon growled, reared back, and bit him. "Ya!" he yelled. He quickly pulled his hand back. "I thought Leafeon were peaceful!"

"Wow. You must be really gullible," a voice said behind him.

Rio turned to the sound of the voice. An older girl, about a year older then him, appeared behind him. Her tan skin and greenish hair made her look like a Leafeon. "Kira is my Pokemon," she hissed. "A prototype Pokemorph like you shouldn't touch her."

Rio froze. "How did you know?"

"Well, I'm Leah!" the girl said, smiling. "I'm an Eon Pokemorph!" Kira ran towards her, with Rio's bag in her mouth. She jumped into Leah, and they merged immediately. _Immediately._ It always took the other Pokemorphs a while to completely merged, but Leah's ears, tail, and sprouts popped out right away.

Rio cursed under his breath. "Why are you here?"

"We were sent to dispose all the failed experiments," Leah replied, slinging his bag over her shoulder. "But I'm more of a peaceful type. I won't fight you."

Rio growled. "Then gimme back my bag!"

"No way!" Leah said, climbing onto a tree. "You catch me within half an hour, you keep your bag and your life. But if you don't..." She smiled as the leaf on her head began to absorb sunlight. "Let's just say if you don't die, I'll have my brothers take care of you." She jumped off the branch and ran off.

"Darn it!" Rio yelled. "Shadow, merge!" Shadow jumped into Rio, and he began to glow. Gray ears and a tail popped out, and some fur sprouted on his hands and feet. His blue eyes turned red, and his blond hair turned black. Basically, he looked like a gray werewolf. A wereyena.

He ran after Leah, following her scent. _I'll catch her in no time like this, _Rio thought.

She wasn't making it a challenge. It was pretty much a game of Follow the Leader. Her smell, as well as the sound of rustling leaves, made this challenge more like a kid's game.

Eventually, once he thought he had the chance to catch her, Rio came to a dead end, near a mossy rock. "Wha?" he asked in surprise. "Where did she go?"

"I'm right here you idiot," Leah said, appearing in the trees. "And half an hour already past." She pointed to an imaginary watch on wrist and smiled. The sprout on her head began to glow brightly with energy.

Rio looked surprised at first, but then he smiled evilly. "Go ahead, solar beam me."

"You asked for it." A bright beam of light came out of Leah's mouth and towards Rio, who simply stood there, taking the attack. When the light faded, however, there was nothing but a puff of smoke.

"Where did he go?" Leah asked, looking around frantically.

Rio appeared right behind her. "I'm right here, you idiot," he said. "You gotta love substitute." He took his bag from her, and pushed her to the ground. "I see why you didn't want to battle me. You're stupid and weak." He jumped over her, then started to walk away.

"That's not it," Leah said as she separated from her Leafeon. "I wanted to test your ability, to see if you were worth fighting." She stood up and dusted off her shirt. "Seeya later!" She blew a kiss to him, then disappeared behind the trees with Kira.

Rio turned pink. He sighed, and took his Pokegear out of his bag. "She doesn't seem that bad," he said to himself. He smiled, then dialed Tosan's Pokegear number.

-0-

"Eon Pokemorph?" Tosan asked for about the hundredth time. Like trainer, like Pokemon, Zephyr shared his surprised look.

"_Yeah_," Rio replied over the Pokegear. "_She was testing me, I think._"

Tosan's eyes widened. He opened up Adriana's laptop (which was left with him so he could study the Pokemorph data) and searched for any data on Eons. "There's no data on Eons," Tosan said. "Must be a new experiment. What was her name again?"

"_Leah,_" Rio replied.

Tosan searched for 'Leah', but no results came up. "Nothing on her, either."

Rio sighed. "_That sucks. You tell the others, 'kay?_"

"Sure," Tosan replied. "I'll tell them right away." Then he hung up, smiling to himself. _Rio and Leah, sitting in a tree..._

-0-

"_Eh, Toasty?_" Adeline said over the Pokegear. "_Are you at the chateau?_"

Tosan raised an eyebrow. He looked through the dusty bedroom, the same room he's been living in ever since he became a Pokemorph. "Yeah, why?"

"_Well, is there any records on the family that used to live there?_" Adeline asked.

"There might," Tosan replied, looking towards a bookshelf. "Maybe."

He heard Adeline sigh. "_Um, can you look for records of girl name Miley?_" she asked. "_If you find anything, I'll repay you!_"

Tosan had an unconvinced look on his face. "You're not usually like that," he pointed out. "How do I know you'll repay me?"

Then, in the most sincere voice Adeline could try (which still didn't sound so sincere), she replied, "_If I don't, you have every right to beat me up._"

Tosan smiled. He thought back to the times when he was in school, when Adeline teased him and Alex for being nerds. "Sure." He hung up, and reached for the bookshelf. Sure enough, the first he grabs is a photo album.

**-0-**

**Revenge of the nerds! XD  
**


	8. Chubby Boy

"We're almost there," Kyle said, looking at his Pokegear. "Celestic Town."

"I heard that strange things are happening there," Adriana said, clutching to Luna. The little bear scratched her face and growled at her.

Kyle raised an eyebrow. "I think you're squeezing her too tight," he said.

"Sorry, Luna!" Adriana said, putting down her partner. "I just keep on mistaking you for a teddy bear! You can walk if you want!" Luna looked at her questionably, and pointed at her bag. Adriana nodded, and let Luna ride in her bag.

Kyle sighed. _The thing about the Garcia twins, they react to the smallest of things, _he thought. Draco floated next to him, probably thinking the same thing.

"You know what's scary?" Adriana said. "An Eon Pokemorph tried to kill my brother! What if one's in Celestic?"

"Then we would just have to kick his butt," Kyle said. "That'll be ea-" He stopped when a Gulpin approached him. "Um, no food here!"

The Gulpin sniffed him, then looked at Adriana. "We ate all our food," she said.

"Are you sure?"

A short, chubby boy appeared behind Adriana. He pushed her to the ground and took her bag. He ran off, with the Gulpin close by.

Kyle quickly helped Adriana get back on her feet. "Are you okay?"

"Luna was in there!" Adriana yelled. "I have to get her back!"

"Okay, chill!" Kyle put his hands on her shoulders. "Draco, merge!" The usual happened: Kyle absorbed Draco, then the bright light, then Kyle reappeared as a Pokemorph. He held on to Adriana and flew to the place the chubby boy and his Gulpin ran off to.

"I think I'm gonna hurl," Adriana muttered, holding on to her stomach.

Kyle smiled. "I love flying."

-0-

"Wow, he runs fast for a fat kid," Kyle said as he caught up with Chubby Boy (temporary name) in Mount Coronet. Adriana was still holding on to her stomach.

Chubby Boy hissed at him, his eyes full with anger. "It's muscle, you freak!" He continued running, but tripped over his Gulpin. "Oishi! Chubbs!"

Then, the unexpected happened.

Chubby Boy was surrounded in a green light for a bit. When the light faded, he had a yellow feather on his head, weird looking hands, and slanted eyes. "Oishi, what happened?" Chubby Boy stopped, looked around, and ran away, leaving Adriana's bag behind.

Adriana took her bag and quickly unzipped it. "Luna! Are you okay?" Her teddy bear nodded, and fell asleep.

"I'm calling Toasty," Kyle said, taking out his Pokegear. "Let's get out of this cave first."

-0-

"_Gulpin Pokemorph?_" Tosan asked over the Pokegear. "_I'll see what I can find._"

Kyle nodded. He and Adriana were in the Celestic Town Pokemon Center. "Okay, I'll talk to you-" He stopped when he heard crunching on the other side of the line. "What are you eating?"

"_Sunflora seeds,_" Tosan said, crunching on a handful. "_Delicious._"

"Okay then," Kyle sighed. He closed the Pokegear and walked up to Adriana. "Tosan's finding data on Chubby Boy."

Adriana sighed. "When I was back in the lab, I heard that they were planning to erase some of the experiment's memories," she said, taking out a jar of honey. She and Luna began to dig in. "The ones me and my brother freed probably don't remember a thing."

Kyle raised an eyebrow. "Okay, why haven't you told us this before?"

"Slipped my mind," she replied.

-0-

"Aaron John Ricafrente, where have you been?"

Aaron looked up at his mother, who had a stern look on her face. "Sorry, mum. I went exploring and I got jumped." His Gulpin was eating at the table.

"Big brother got in trouble!" Aaron's little sister smiled at him.

Aaron glared at her. "Shut it, Mae," he growled.

"Don't tell your little sister that!" His mother hissed. "You're grounded for a month. Wait until your father gets here."

Aaron rolled his eyes. "If he gets here," he muttered. He climbed up the wooden stairs to his room, as well as to a month of boredom.

-0-

"_I got info on your Pokemorph,_" Tosan said over the Pokegear. "_Aaron Ricafrente, thirteen. His father works for Global._"

Kyle sighed. "That explains a few things," he said. "What's his ability?"

"_He's basically a black hole,_" Tosan replied. "_He could eat you alive if he wanted._"

"Definitely didn't need that image in my mind," Kyle said, making a pukey face.

Adriana smiled at him from across the room. "I love that face."

Kyle stuck out his tongue at her. "No one asked you, so shut up."

"Make me."

Tosan sighed. "_You two fight like a couple. Are you going out now?_"

Both kids yelled the same thing. "HELL NO!"

"_No need to cuss_," Tosan said. "_I'll talk to you guys later. Don't get dirty._" He chuckled and hung up.

Kyle glanced at Adriana and blushed. _If we were going out, Rio would beat the crap out of me..._

-0-

An older girl, about fifteen and obviously ill, entered Aaron's room. "Yo, I heard you're grounded," she said. "What happened?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you, Marie," Aaron replied, looking down at his feet.

Marie sighed and ruffled his hair. "I'll believe you," she said, smiling. "I'll believe anything after you disappeared for a month."

Aaron smiled. "I jumped some travelers to find some ingredients for a medicine for your condition," he said. "They went after me, and one guy transformed into something... weird."

Marie raised an eyebrow. "Like what?"

"He looked half-Dratini," Aaron said. "I tried to run away, but I tripped on Chubbs and..."

"And what?"

"I became half-Pokemon," Aaron said, sighing. "It was scary. I looked like a Gulpin."

Marie looked confused. "How is that even possible?"

Aaron shrugged. "I don't know, but I want to find out. Too bad I'm grounded."

Marie raised her hand. "I'll get information for you!"

"You're condition is getting worse," Aaron said, putting his hand on her forehead. "I won't let you."

Marie smiled. "You did a lot for me," she said. "I'll feel guilty if I don't help you."

"Fine," Aaron said. "But if you get hurt, you'll be off the job."

Marie nodded. "Deal."

Unknown to either to them, Mae was listening to the entire conversation. Her eyes widened and went downstairs as quietly as she could. _Should I tell Mommy, or not? _she asked herself. _Not._

-0-

"I'm getting supplies," Kyle said, slinging his bag over his shoulder. "Let's go, Draco."

It was a short walk from the Pokemon Center to the nearest shop, which was ran by a nice old lady. Kyle bought what he thought was useful: some potions, repel, and escape rope. Draco also added some gourmet Pokemon food and some mail.

Kyle raised an eyebrow. "Who are you going to send this to?" He put the mail back on the shelf. "I won't waste good money on mail. Adriana, on the other hand..." He shook his head and head for the cashier. Since it was getting dark, there weren't many people at the store.

"I haven't seen your face around you," the old lady said. "Are you a traveler?"

Kyle smiled a fake smile. "Yeah. I'm from Eterna."

The lady looked at him, surprised. "Is that so? We had a boy here who disappeared going there," she said. "He came back just recently, and with a Gulpin! It's been quite a pain."

Kyle's eyes widened. "What's his name?"

"Aaron," a little girl said from behind. She glared at Draco, then looked to Kyle. "Aaron Ricafrente."

The lady smiled at the girl. "Little Mae, were you listening all this time?"

Mae nodded, and put some money on the counter top. "I came to get Marie's thingy," she said. "It's getting bad. Very bad."

"I'll go to the shrine for her," the lady replied, giving Mae a small bottle of medicine.

Mae left the store, feeling kinda scared. "Half-Dratini, huh?" she said under her breath.

"The Ricafrente family aren't doing so good recently," the lady explained to the Kyle. "Aaron's short disappearance and Marie's illness are just a few things happening to them." She put all of Kyle's items in a plastic bag. "That would be one thousand yen."

Kyle nodded and digged out some money. He took the bag, and left the store. And he was attacked by a midget.

"Who are you and what did you do to my brother?" Mae asked, throwing a Pokeball. A small Skitty came out and growled.

Kyle raised his hands in surrender. "Hey, Aaron jumped me," he said. "I didn't do anything to him!"

Mae wasn't convinced. "Then why did he turn into a Pokemon?"

"I don't know," Kyle lied. "Leave me alone, kid!" He tried to make a break for it, but he tripped over the Skitty. "Darn it!"

Mae smiled. "Skitty, Double Slap!"

Kyle tried his best to keep Skitty away from his face. "Draco, Thunder Wave!"

Draco floated over to Skitty, and gave her a shock. Literally. Skitty fell on the ground, paralyzed.

Mae cried out in anger. "Skitty, return!" She took out another Pokeball. "Cheri, Sunny Day, then Solar Beam!" The second the Cherrim came out, the sunset became brighter, and it fired a Solar Beam.

"Let's go, Draco," was what Kyle was about to say, but instead, it came out as, "Let's go- Drat!" The Solar Beam almost gave him a burn. That's how powerful it was.

Mae ran toward him and kicked him below the belt. "What did you do to my brother?"

Kyle winced in pain. _Darn, I'm getting beat up by a midget..._

"Mae-Mae! Stop!"

Mae froze and looked behind her. "Bro! You're grounded!"

"Don't beat up random people," Aaron growled. "It's rude."

Mae sighed. "You jumped this guy earlier!"

Aaron ignored her. "You're a good kid," he said to Kyle. "Refusing to hurt my sister even though she beat you up."

Kyle stood up. "Aaron, do you know what you are?"

"I don't," he replied as his Gulpin rushed to his side. "I wanted to ask you."

Kyle explained everything to him and his sister. "So you're a Pokemorph; half-human, half-Pokemon. You can merge with your Gulpin when you want."

"Unbelievable!" Mae yelled. "Impossible!"

Aaron rolled his eyes. "Shut it, Mae."

"It's true," Kyle said, calling Draco. "Draco, merge." In a bright light, Kyle became his Pokemorph self.

Mae turned away. "I still refuse to believe it," she said with her nose in her air.

Aaron closed his eyes and his Gulpin, Chubbs, jumped into his lap. Then the bright light, then he was a Pokemorph. "You better believe it," Aaron said, waving his small hands.

"I still don't," Mae said, walking away. "And I'm telling on you." She ran away, probably to her house.

Aaron sighed. "She's so hard to convince," he muttered. "So are you taking me to your base?"

Kyle raised an eyebrow. "Do you want to?"

"Anything to get me away from this boring town," Aaron replied, smiling.


End file.
